Higher levels of integration and improved processing technology produce increasingly complex integrated circuits. New generations of integrated circuits often operate at higher frequencies and generate more heat than their predecessors. Typically, heat sinks, fans, and heat pipes have been employed to dissipate heat from various electronic components; thus, increases in heat generation have often been accommodated by increasing the quantity, size, and weight of these heat dissipation elements.
Portable computing devices have made smaller size, lighter weight, and less power consumption increasingly important factors in the design of computer components. These considerations work in opposition to the requirement for more heat dissipation. Specifically, heat sinks with greater heat dissipation capacity are generally larger, heavier, or require more air flow. Similarly, fans added to cool components occupy space, produce noise, and consume electrical power.
Further problems with traditional heat removal devices arise due to the use of small lightweight integrated circuit packages such as those used in surface mount technology. Heat removal devices which require a direct connection to the surface of the package are not always well suited for use with these increasingly fragile packages with smaller or non-uniform surfaces.